Alex Stark - Music Sensation
by Thalia-Longworth
Summary: Before they go out to a battle, Steve hears Alex singing. Alex is Kiddnapped and every one, exept Marcy's memories are erased. Alex is put in an orphanage in Tennese 1 year later, at age 14, Alex is adopted by a rich family. At 16 she becomes a singer. Why does this mystery girl have the same last name as tony? Read to find out
1. Prolouge

_I don't own Avengers or 'The Outside' by Taylor Swift_

**Alex Stark – Music Sensation**

Chapter 1

Prologue

Alex Stark?

Prologue

Alex's P.o.V

'Marcy is sooooo cute.' I thought as I sat in her room looking down at her.

I was babysitting Marcy while the Avengers were getting ready to go save the world. The Mistress was attacking Broklyn.

I pulled out my notebook and guitar. I flipped through my notebook until I found the song I was looking for, 'The Outside'.

I started strumming.

"_I didn't know what I would find  
When I went looking for a reason, I know  
I didn't read between the lines  
And, baby, I've got nowhere to go  
I tried to take the road less traveled by  
But nothing seems to work the first few times  
Am I right?_

_So how can I ever try to be better?  
Nobody ever lets me in  
I can still see you, this ain't the best view  
On the outside looking in  
I've been a lot of lonely places  
I've never been on the outside_

You saw me there, but never knew  
I would give it all up to be  
A part of this, a part of you  
And now it's all too late so you see  
You could've helped if you had wanted to  
But no one notices until it's too  
Late to do anything

_So how can I ever try to be better?  
Nobody ever lets me in  
I can still see you, this ain't the best view  
On the outside looking in  
I've been a lot of lonely places  
I've never been on the outside_

how can I ever try to be better?  
Nobody ever lets me in  
I can still see you, this ain't the best view  
On the outside looking in  
I've been a lot of lonely places  
I've never been on the outside

"

Steve's Pov

I was walking down the stairs to the main floor to take the elevator down when I her strumming coming from Marcy's room. I stopped to listen when I heared sining.

"_I didn't know what I would find  
When I went looking for a reason, I know  
I didn't read between the lines  
And, baby, I've got nowhere to go  
I tried to take the road less traveled by  
But nothing seems to work the first few times  
Am I right?_

_So how can I ever try to be better?  
Nobody ever lets me in  
I can still see you, this ain't the best view  
On the outside looking in  
I've been a lot of lonely places  
I've never been on the outside_

You saw me there, but never knew  
I would give it all up to be  
A part of this, a part of you  
And now it's all too late so you see  
You could've helped if you had wanted to  
But no one notices until it's too  
Late to do anything

_So how can I ever try to be better?  
Nobody ever lets me in  
I can still see you, this ain't the best view  
On the outside looking in  
I've been a lot of lonely places  
I've never been on the outside_

how can I ever try to be better?  
Nobody ever lets me in  
I can still see you, this ain't the best view  
On the outside looking in  
I've been a lot of lonely places  
I've never been on the outside

"

'What?' I thought. 'It must be Alex. She's a great singer.' I continued down the stairs, not knowing I wouldn't be seeing or hearing of Alex for a while.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. I'll try and make it longer next time. I'm going to try and update Every 1-2 weeks.**

**~Thalico~Lover_4**


	2. Chapter 1

_I don't own Avengers or Sirius Black _

Alex Stark-Music Sensation

Chapter 1

Steve's P.o.V

"Uh," I said as I woke up. "What happened?"

"That's what I wanna know." said Tony.

~~~~~~~~~~~1~hour~ago~~

No one's P.o.V.

The Mistress watched as the Avengers hit the ground. Her spell worked. The Avengers would not remember the girl. She disapperaerd* from all of the pictures. Her mass spell had worked no one would remember that Tony Stark had adopted his necie. What the Mistress didn't know was that Tony's daughter Marcy had a specially formed crib. It repeals spells. She would faintly remember Alex. So would Steve with the Super Siolder Serum.

She had placed Alex in an Orphanage is a small town in Tennessee. The same town Alex grew up in.

The girl was important. She, unknown to all of them, had powers. She would be very powerful when she got older. The Avngers would be unstoppable with her. She didn't know what loki wanted with the girl, but she knew that she couldn't goin the Avengers. That would ruin everyone's plans.

The Mistress turned and escaped know that someone would be on the sene soon.

~~~~~~~~~Back ~To~Present~~~~~~~~~~

"What happened?" Alex asked she woke up. She didn't remember much.

"She's up!" a girl with long black hair and gray eyes.

"Who are you?" Alex asked trying to sit up.

"I'm Emma…your best friend." The girl, Emma, said.

"I'm sorry I don't remember you…or this place." Alex said.

"Well," Emma started. "I'm Emma. Emma Black. At least that's what the dog tag I had when they found me said. I wasn't talking, and when I started to I couldn't remember my name. And this is the Marswal Orphanage. Named after the founder in 1897. I've been here sencie I was 3 ½. I'm 14 now. You've been here sence you were like 6. You're 13 now. … Any of this ringing a bell?"

"Only the fact I'm 13…Sorry." Alex told Emma.

"I think she has amnesia!" Emma calle dover her shoulder and a tall woman with gray hair hurried over.

"Do you remember what happened?" the woman asked Alex. Alex shook her head. 

"You fell down the stairs and hit your head." The woman told Alex.

That was when Alex noticed all the paramedics and the ambulance, that had recently pulled in. One of the paramedics walked over and told the woman, "We still have to take her to the hospital, ma'am."

"Ok." The woman said. "Alex, you have to go to the hospital with the paramedics, ok?"

"Ok." Alex responded. "Which hospital?"

"In Nashville." The paramedic told her.

"But that's 28 miles away!" Alex told the paramedic.

"You'll get the best treatment there." He told her.

"Ok." Alex said.

The paramedics then helped her into the ambulance. Emma was allowed to come along.


End file.
